Stay
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Grissom brought Sara back into his life to help with the Holly Gribbs case. My take on how she ended up staying.


Title: Stay

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: M for smut

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: Set after "Cool Change"

Disclaimer: I own only my thoughts, and made no money from this endeavor.

Notes: Just my take on what might have led up to Sara staying in Vegas.

As always, enormous thanks to D for all her hard work and sacrifice as my beta! My work would be so much less without all her wonderful input and encouragement.

"Stay." Sara held her breath as she reached out and took his hand into hers. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her face flush with desire. When he'd left her at her door in San Francisco she'd promised herself that if the opportunity ever arose, she wouldn't make it easy for him walk away again.

"Sara…" Looking into her eyes, he felt her gaze strip him bare, and he knew that she was privy to all the fantasies he'd kept safely tucked away for so long; she had haunted his dreams, invaded his thoughts and her eyes reflected every second of longing in his own.

"Stay." Her confidence buoyed by the desire written so plainly on his face, she pulled him a step closer. Slipping her key quickly into the lock, she pushed open the door. She hadn't been counting on this when she'd agreed to come to Vegas, but truth be told, this was exactly what she'd been hoping for. Backing slowly into the room she could feel Fate's hand pushing her into his arms.

He knew he should go, but seeing her earlier, in front of The Monaco, had brought back all the feelings he'd been trying to suppress since the day he'd met her. He'd been sure they would fade with time and distance, but when he'd caught his first glimpse of her today, he knew how wrong he'd been. Every call, every email, and every second of every fantasy had been leading him back to her. Feeling the tug of her hand, he pushed aside what he thought he should do, for once in his life knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Catching the door as it swung shut behind him, he moved the "Do Not Disturb" sign to the outside knob and embraced his desire.

Sara stopped and gently pulled him to her. Releasing his hand, she ran her fingertips along his arm, and up to caress his cheek. Following the path of her fingers with her eyes, she settled on his lips as her thumb skimmed over them with a slight tremble. Running her hands over his body at long last was overwhelming and her heart raced with the anticipation of finally knowing him in the most intimate of ways. Leaning forward she stopped just shy of kissing him, needing him to come the last fraction of an inch.

His chest ached with the effort to control his breathing as he felt her hesitate; her mouth was impossibly close to his. He knew only the smallest of distances separated him from the taste of her and he was unable to resist any longer. He crashed his lips to hers as fantasy evaporated into reality, their tongues dueling furiously as he pulled her body to his.

She twined her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the salt and pepper curls, pressing closer still as his kiss stole her breath. She felt his hands run down her back to her hips, pulling her firmly to his groin. A triumphant smile passed over her face as her body melded to his. She'd always known it would be like this when they came together; two halves finally becoming whole.

"Sara." Her name fell from his lips in a whisper of desire as his hands found the warm skin of her back and lifted her shirt over her head. He spent a brief moment admiring the contrast of her creamy skin against his tanned arms before he began to miss the feel of his mouth on her. One hand found its way to her satin covered breast and he kissed a blazing path from her mouth to her shoulder desperate to learn every secret her body had to reveal.

Her head lolled back thrusting her breasts into his touch. Breathing raggedly she yanked his shirt off, reveling in the feel of her skin against his for the very first time. Raking her nails over his chest, she dropped her head to lightly nip at his neck and as his moan reverberated through her, she was overcome with a desire she'd never known.

Grissom deftly maneuvered Sara out of her bra and backed her towards the bed. He drew a hard nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over it lightly before dropping to his knees in front of her and divesting her of her remaining clothes. Running his hands over her thighs, he gazed up at her as she looked down at him with smoldering eyes. He was stunned by the beauty and desire that washed over him from above and as the blood pounded in his head, it silenced everything except one thought. He needed more. Turning his head he placed a kiss just inside her right knee. More skin. He moved up her thigh leaving open mouthed kisses in his wake, his breathing becoming ragged. More Sara. His eyes slid closed as he filled his lungs with her heady aroma, his cock throbbing in response. More.

She saw one corner of his mouth curl up into a salacious grin before he leaned forward and buried his face between her legs. Widening her stance, her breath caught as she felt his tongue delve into her folds. She rocked her hips forward as her head fell back, a low moan falling from her lips. The feel of his tongue as it circled around her clit was the sweetest torture she'd ever known. Running her hands through his hair, her breaths coming in short gasps, every nerve in her body ignited. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of his pink tongue as it disappeared between her legs and she could take no more. "Gris…please."

Rising to his feet, he kissed her with a barely veiled ferocity. "Please what?" He half growled the question into her neck as he ground himself roughly against her, wanting her to need him as much as he needed her right now. Hands on her shoulders he tore himself away, his blue eyes demanding, "Tell me what you want."

Meeting his gaze with a matching intensity, she lowered her hand to his zipper and freed his straining cock. Stroking him firmly, she plundered his mouth with her tongue once again, kissing him until she was panting for breath. When she pulled away and met his gaze, she gasped the only words she could possibly manage. "Fuck me."

The moan that escaped him was filled with the desire of the moment, eclipsing the regret of the past. He laid her on the bed before working his pants down and stepping free of the last of his clothes. His heart pounded as he watched her hands glide over her naked breasts and across her stomach. Crawling onto the bed he kissed a trail up her leg as he climbed atop her lithe body. With her smooth, silky skin against his, her breath tickling his ear, he realized he'd never really felt alive before this, before her.

Sara reached down and as she guided him into position, she saw a hint of hesitation in his eyes. She arched into him in answer, crying out softly as he filled her. She opened her eyes to find his closed and felt his body tremble as he waited for her to adjust. She brought her head up and brushed her lips over his with the lightest of caresses. The moment of tenderness strangely at home in the unrestrained passion that had led them here.

He opened his eyes at the whisper of her mouth against his. Sweat glistened on her forehead as her eyes reflected back the image of a man he'd never seen before. The veneer of control that usually greeted him in the mirror was gone, replaced by a face full of emotion, a man full of life. And as he began to move within her, he knew nothing would ever be the same.

Wrapping her long legs around him, she crossed her ankles behind his back, urging him deeper. Arching her hips at the end of each thrust provided just the right amount of pressure on her clit and she rewarded him with unintelligible words of encouragement. She pressed up into him with each stroke, their bodies crashing together frantically.

A bead of sweat worked its way down the side of his face as tightness built in his groin. And even as he wished the moment could last forever, he knew the end was all too near. Reaching back, he brought her legs up and onto his shoulders, catching her radiant smile in the process. Flushed and sweating, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on, and for a split second there had never been another, there had only ever been Sara.

Smiling up at him, she could see the boy he must have been in the man he was now, and she mourned the years they'd already missed. But then the feel of him thrusting deep inside her stole her thoughts and there was neither past nor future to consider. In only a few more strokes she cried out his name as waves of darkness and light washed over the insides of her eyelids. Ripples of electricity coursed through her body, her head thrashing from side to side as she rode out her orgasm.

Watching the ecstasy roll over her face as her body clenched around him was all he needed; two years of imagining the moment were forgotten as the reality surpassed it all. A low growl erupted from deep within him as he exploded inside her, hips pumping until he was physically and emotionally spent. But as he withdrew from her body he was unprepared for the sense of loss he felt. So he gathered her tightly in his arms as he rolled to his side, hoping to preserve the connection they'd shared.

Trailing her fingers over his chest, her eyes drank in his handsome features. She relaxed into his embrace, trying to memorize the feel of his skin against hers, the sound of his heartbeat in her ear, the scent of their lovemaking in the air. Watching as his brow furrowed, she reached up and drew him back in for a lazy kiss. She had no idea what tomorrow might hold, but she was determined to take every ounce of today with her.

He sighed as her touch tickled over his skin, feeling more relaxed and more conflicted than ever in his life. He'd wanted her since the moment he'd laid eyes on her, and been fascinated by her since she'd asked her first question of him. She had been his muse ever since, a Siren calling to him from San Francisco, tempting him from a distance. Now that he'd finally realized what could actually be his, the future seemed foggier than ever. But for the moment he was content to simply hold her in his arms and dream of a tomorrow with Sara in his life.

"I have a proposition for you," Grissom said as they sat in his office at the end of the next shift.

Sara answered with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Not that kind of proposition I'm afraid." He hadn't been able to hold her gaze during the time they'd talked. Knowing that he had her in both a personal and professional limbo made him feel incredibly guilty.

"Too bad," she said, feeling oddly like a prisoner awaiting sentencing. She knew she'd offered up her best defense last night, showing him what he'd be giving up when she returned home.

"I'd like to offer you a permanent position on my team," he said as his eyes drifted to the desk. He'd thought about her all day and all night. In truth he was able to think of nothing else, and that alone had made him reconsider his offer.

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming?" The hesitancy behind his offer heightened her scrutiny of him. She watched as he studied his desk, and her heart sank with the inevitability with what had to be coming next.

"I'd be your supervisor Sara, at least for the time being. If you stay, our relationship would have to be strictly professional." Asking her to stay in this capacity was selfish in every sense of the word. He knew he couldn't deal with all the entanglements that would come with loving her, but he also knew that watching her leave wasn't something he was prepared to do either.

"So if I say no, it's back to Frisco, back to emails and phone calls, and maybe I'd get to see you once or twice a year." The thought of leaving him now made her ache. "Or I can say yes, stay in Vegas, get to work on a great team at a great lab, and get to see you every day while I go home alone and pretend that I'm not longing for you every minute? Nice choice Grissom." She rubbed her eyes while she tried in vain to formulate even one logical thought. She realized love must truly be blind, because she sure as hell hadn't seen this coming.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm sorry." And he was. He just wasn't sure what he was most sorry about: letting her into his life in the first place, or not being able to risk it all for the chance to love her.

"What do you want me to do?" She took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. Tears threatened as the world she had hoped for, crumbled beneath her.

His mouth opened and closed silently before he replied, "I can't make that decision for you." It had to be her choice. He wanted her to stay, but he needed it to be on his terms and he was all too aware that he risked ending up with nothing.

Catching his gaze, she looked deeply into his unreadable eyes, searching for any hint of his feelings. But the man who had shared her bed last night was gone and there were no answers to be found there. She stood and made her way towards the door, "So you don't care? It doesn't make a difference to you if I just walk out the door and keep on going?"

"Of course it does," his voice so low it was barely audible. It would make all the difference in the world. He was sure that having her at his side every day, even if only as a friend, would be the difference between living and actually being alive.

When she looked back his head was bowed, eyes on his desk, the knuckles on his clasped hands white with tension. "Goodbye Grissom," her soft voice thick with hurt. As she reached for the doorknob a teardrop fell and he choked out the single word that would forever change their lives.

"Stay."


End file.
